


The Last Days

by Ghost97296



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost97296/pseuds/Ghost97296
Summary: After escaping Paradis, Hange and the others attempt to sail to safety. Feeling the weight of her decisions, Hange seeks comfort in an old friend who needs her.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 67





	The Last Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this is my first fanfic that I wrote nearly a year ago now. Just a little something for my two favourite characters. Hope you enjoy.

They sat alone in the room. The others were arguing about the very little remaining time. Hange decided to take the opportunity to go see Levi. He was resting in his room, he needed rest in order to heal. Hange believed that they would need him in the coming fight, but there was something uncanny about the quickness of his recovery. Even now, he was sitting upright with no difficulty at all. Just yesterday he could barely raise his head without immense pain. Upon checking his legs, Hange deduced that he would be able to walk again very soon. His left hand was already regaining its strength and his right was healing healthily, although Hange had no idea how he would be able to hold a sword with it.

Hange was almost done with the checkup, all that was left was his face. It was still covered with bandages. Ordinarily, after only three days of healing, she would never believe that an injury such as this would be healed, but Levi was not normal. Hange softly and gently started unwrapping the bandages. They were on tightly and were layered thickly. It took sometime to remove them all. She felt herself run her hand through Levi’s hair as she unwrapped them. His head was lowered as she did so, she could almost feel him relax into it.

Once the bandages were off, he was hesitant to raise his head.

“It’s okay.” Hange said softly. “Look at me.”

He raised his eyes to meet hers. Hange took his head into her hands and gazed into his right eye. It gazed back with its usual grey light.

“Can you see me?” She asked, a flutter of hope in her voice.

“I can.” He said horsely.

It was working and it was healthy. Hange let out a sigh of relief. There had been no way to know the overall damage of his eye until the wound was healed. But it was working. That was a small comfort within this dire situation. Hange frowned as she turned her attention to the scares covering the rest of his face.

“That bad?” Levi winced.

“No, it’s not that.” She reassured him.

She ran her hand over the scars. There were multiple small ones on his left cheek, thin and white. On his right, running from his cheek to his jaw was another. The worst one came from his forehead and down past his mouth. This one was more gruesome than the others, Levi wouldn’t like it. Although Hange couldn’t be more relieved. It had miraculously caused no damage to his eye, and for that Hange would always be grateful, and it seemed to have healed better than she had hoped.

“You’re beautiful.” She whispered.

She felt Levi relax a little bit at that. The corners of his mouth pricked up for just a moment. Hange traced the scar with her finger, following where the skin was raised. She brought her thumb under his eye, feeling the softness of his healed skin, and down to his lips. Her hand paused there for a moment, letting the warmth of his breath sooth her. She gazed back up into his eyes. His two beautiful eyes. She let them pierce into her, let them feel the thoughts of her mind.

She felt Levi’s hand grasp her waist and pull her in. All at once, his lips pressed against hers. Hange let herself sink into the kiss. A warm and honest kiss. It sent a shockwave through her as she let herself be consumed with him. A torrent of emotions passed through her and a great power seized her soul. She was overwhelmed with ecstasy, love and passion as well as immense anguish, pain and fear.

Through Levi’s touch, she felt her walls crumble. Everything she had been holding in for the past four years. Everything she felt, each fear, each doubt, each burst of pain. She let it all out. It poured out of her in floods.

Hange broke away from the kiss and pulled Levi closer. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried. Through her tears, she let out deep wails of grief and cries of anguish. It was a pure and primal sound, that of which a child might cry. Hange did not care. She had been rendered to her most bare, most vulnerable. Levi had done this for her.

Levi embraced her in a strong hold. His rested his cheek against her hair and held her there with his hand against her head. He let her cry out everything. He let it wash over him. He took her anguish and embraced it too as his own. Though Hange did not see it, silent tears, like threads of ice, spilled from his eyes.

After a moment, Hange’s wails quietened and her body relaxed. She sniffed and sobbed softly in Levi’s hold. Levi held her tight and kissed her head. He then took her face in his hands and brought her to look at him. Her eyes were red and puffy. Hange saw too, the red rings around Levi’s own eyes, betraying his tears.

“Hange.” He said, his voice soft yet strong. “It’s okay. It is going to be okay. No matter what happens to us. No matter what the future brings, we will be all right. Because I love you Hange. I love you and we will always be together.”

He brought her close and kissed her deeply again. He then rested his forehead against hers.

“I will never let you go.” He promised. “You will never be alone.”

New tears spilled from Hange’s eyes, however, this time they were pared with a smile. She let out a sob mixed with a laugh.  
“I love you.” She whispered. “Levi. I love you so much. I will never leave you. Even if we both die, I will never leave you.”

They came together with another kiss. The warmth of their bodies soothing the other. Levi leaned back on the bed, drawing Hange down with him. Through love and pain, they prepared for the last days of their lives.


End file.
